etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Turtle
Iron Turtles (or Shelltor) are recurring monsters throughout the first three games of the series, as well as in Etrian Odyssey Untold. They appear as a high level FOE in the first two games but are reduced to a common enemy in the later games. Shelltor are depicted as colossal, ancient turtles. They boast immense defense and typically attack with Ice attacks. Shelltor (Etrian Odyssey) Shelltor are the FOEs that patrol B11F in the Azure Rainforest. They only move once for every two turns that pass. Shelltor ignore the player and walk along a predestined path, usually a circle. The one exception to this path is the Shelltor in the Northeast of B11F; a nearby guard warns the player about this when they first arrive there. There are only 5 Shelltor in the labyrinth, only appearing on B11F. Shelltor should be avoided by the inexperienced adventurer due to how strong they are relative to the floor, especially compared to the other FOEs on this floor. Shelltor can use Blizzard, an Ice attack that hits the entire party. Its damage can be mitigated with Immunize or Anticold. Like every monster, it can also attack one of your party members normally for a moderate amount of damage. Its resistance to physical attacks can be troublesome to deal with, but elemental attacks will bring them down fairly quick. Skills * Blizzard (Uses Head): Ice damage to entire party Drops * 100 Shell (Worth: 1700 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Shellord Shelltor (Etrian Odyssey II) Shelltors are FOEs found in the Fourth Stratum of the Labyrinth, the Petal Bridge. Shelltors take 3 steps forward, then 1 step back, along a predestined path, usually walking in a circle. They ignore the player. There are 6 Shelltor on the 16F, 1 Shelltor on the 18F in the far southwest, and 2 Shelltor at around the center of 20F. 4 of the Shelltor on the 16F are all in the same room. In order to get past without fighting requires recognizing their movements and moving along with them. You need to go through the center of this room. Be prepared to fight multiple Shelltor if you fight one in this room. All other Shelltors are usually isolated from other FOEs and can be fought alone without other enemies. It is best to avoid these brutes until you can take the heavy damage they can dish out. Inexperienced parties can be completely wiped by its Jaws skill. Shelltors are hurt much more by elemental attacks than by physical attacks; use this to gain an edge. In battle, a Shelltor can use Defend to increase its physical defense even further, and can also use Jaws to deal heavy damage to the entire party. This can be prevented simply by binding their head. Skills * Defend (Uses Arms): Increases user's physical defense. * Jaws (Uses Head): Heavy damage to entire party. Drops * 100 Shell (Worth: 990 en) ** The 100 Shell it drops unlocks the Apollo Gun and can't be found anywhere else. * Prehnite (Worth: 220 en) ** Prehinite is better obtained by mining, but 5 of it as well as 15 Bee Needles from Waspiors, are required to unlock the Poison Axe, . Conditional Drop * None Iron Turtle (Etrian Odyssey III) Iron Turtle is an enemy that is found on B8F. Much like its brethren Shelltors from the earlier games, the Iron Turtle is highly resistant to Physical Attacks. In addition to that, Iron Turtles can use Ice Slurry, an ice attack that hits 2 - 3 times. Fights against these enemies are much easier if you have the ability to use elemental attacks. Skills * Ice Slurry (Uses Head): Ice attack, hits 2-3 times Drops * Century Shell (Worth: 59 en) * Topaz (Worth: 25 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Glutton Beast Iron Turtle (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Unlike its previous incarnation, the Iron Turtle appears in random encounters in the secret areas of B15F of the Azure Rainforest. This area cannot be accessed until the player accepts the quest 'asdf', but when encountered it will be much stronger than any of the other monsters on the floor, even rivaling the strength of some of the monsters from the Claret Hollows. Its skill Ice Breath can do high Ice damage to the entire party and potentially bind them. Do be careful if Essence Drainers are nearby, as the Iron Turtle's tough defenses means a prolonged battle which gives them enough time to join in. Skills * Ice Breath (Uses Head): Ice damage to entire party Drops * Century Shell (Worth: 1485 en) * Scratched Shell (Conditional) '''(Worth: 2900 en) Conditional Drop * To get the Iron Turtle's conditional drop, the '''Scratched Shell, defeat it with any attack that isn't an elemental attack. This includes Petrification or Instant Death. Related Monsters * Nether Tortoise Trivia *Although this monster is related to the Ice element and even uses a few Ice attacks, it is weak to Ice attacks in two of the games it appears in. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey I FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters